Talk:Shaco/@comment-24971427-20190420151007
I'm actually so done with this champion. There's so many bad things about him that I can list. Okay let's start with his passive. Back stab. You know how hard it is to stun people as Cassiopeia with your ult, you have to make sure they're facing you. The same is true for Shaco, so why is it so shitty? And the reward is only 30% crit damage. You're most likely only going to proc this once or twice, and your opponent would probably focus you instead considering that you won't have anymore escapes after Q'ing in, but then this thing actually has a cooldown?? 3 seconds is a long time for assassins, so how is this ever considered a good assassination tool? Next, Q. As an assassin, to give this thing a long ass cooldown while also a minimal of 10 to 50 base damage, along with only 40% bonus AD damage, it has got to be the most insulting thing ever. The base damage could be excused if its scalings were higher, but it isn't! By all rights, an assassin wouldn't be maxing this skill since the cooldown barely changes too, but they do! All for the invis! How effective is it anyway? It's your only mobility spell and the range is shorter than flash! To be able to hit your opponents while invisble, you must already be hiding in a bush in lane or have this thing maxed out! Then, his W. Another massive offender for its long cooldown. Unlike Caitlyn traps, this thing doesn't have a charge. Early game, it's an absolute nightmare to set up without cdr. The fact that it has such a small cast range and has to take 2 seconds to arm is another huge problem to assassinate people. And it's like one of your only ways of dealing high consistent damage to your opponent, and once again, you are an assassin not an adc! The fear is also so short so it's not effective until you put some levels into it just like Q! There's only another problem with it, and it's because it scales with only AP! Why would you do that unless this was supposed to be an AP champion in the first place? With Q and backstab being shit, W E and your autos are your only way of dealing high amounts of damage. But the thing is, if you build AP, your autos are shit, and if you biild AD, your W is shit. So you can only use one or the other. Then, his E. Pretty much the only decent thing in his kit. And again, it's SHIT. The slow is comparable to red buff's, so it actually discourages you to have the effect since part of it becomes useless. The damage is still low for an assassin's kit until you max it, and the base damage is still under 200. It only scales up if your enemy has missing health and even then, it only goes up by 50% if your enemy has 100% missing health. So what's the point of it going up at all?? The increase is so minimal! It's so weak at early ranks, it only gets useful after some levels. JUST. LIKE. THE. REST. OF. HIS KIT. Now I actually like his R, but it doesn't last very long at all. 18 seconds for an ultimate is insanely short when compared to Tibbers or Daisy! Another problem is that your ult doesn't have any on-hit damage on its own. To make its attacks do damage, you're gonna have to build for it, encouraging ad, and yet when your ult explodes, its damage is magic and it scales with ap, dropping boxes that deal magic damage and also scale with ap. Why??? Why is he like this?? You lose out half your damage when building either ap or ad, neither of them are effective! The last thing to complain about this champion is his waveclear. All his abilities have such long cooldowns and none of them have aoe damage except for his ult. He probably has the slowest clear out of any assassin, and he often justs gets beat up by jungle camps. Shaco is heavily flawed. Some people make it work, but his kit just screams no on every turn. He's really old and in desperate need of some buffs or just a full-on rework. The choppiness of his kit just can't be accepted at this day and age. It's time for some changes.